Trust
by Sonic2978
Summary: When Shana remembers a very painful memory about something that happened in a previous relationship, Yuji is there to comfort her. AU.
Yuji Sakai smiled as he sat in the bedroom of his girlfriend's apartment. She sat in front her vanity brushing her hair with just a simple towel around her petite body. She had just gotten out of the shower and was grooming herself before putting on some clothes. She noticed him smiling at her through the mirror and returned the gesture.

"What?" She smiled.

"Oh, nothing." He lightly chuckled. He walked over to her and sat behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder and hugging her from behind by wrapping his arms around her stomach. "I love you, beautiful." He lightly kissed her shoulder.

"And I love you, handsome." She turned her head to kiss his cheek before going back go grooming herself.

As he sat with her, he was able to smell the sweet scent of the shampoo she had in her hair. The sweet scent of her coconut-strawberry shampoo. He lightly kissed her shoulder again, making the girl smile a bit. As he sat there, he was able to get a good a view of his girlfriend's body. She had gorgeous brown eyes, beautiful raven black hair, for a girl her age, she had a pretty average chest; not to small, but not too big either. Her curves were absolutely delectable, she had soft and silky smooth skin and had slender legs.

The girl noticed the her boyfriend observing her figure causing her to smile as well as giggle. "Like what you see?"

"How could I not?" He kissed her neck lightly smiling into it. "You're very attractive."

She gave a light giggle and smiled at him through the mirror. "I'm glad you think so."

She stood up after a big longer to walk to her closest rummaging through it picking out an outfit to wear for the day. Watching her walk away, something came into Yuji's mind. Yuji was the only person that she'd allow to see her undressed. Of course, he loved that she allowed him. But he couldn't figure out why he was the sole person allowed.

"Say, Shana?"

"Yes, Yuji?" She replied.

"I'm happy you let me in here while you're undressed, but..." He started. "Why am I the only person you've allowed to see you like this?"

She paused her movements and let out a deep exhale. "I let you see me like this because..." She let out another deep exhale. "I trust you..." She wished that the memory she had just remember hadn't resurfaced.

"What do you mean?" Yuji wondered what she meant by that. Shana had been in a relationship with a guy before Yuji. As he observed her stance, he noticed the expression of her face and that she was slightly trembling. He walked up behind her and put his hands to her arms, making her jump lightly. It was at that moment he realized that she was recalling a rather painful memory.

"Shana, did..." He regretted having her remember this. "Something happen with your last boyfriend?"

"Yes..." She hesitantly nodded as she continued to recall the painful memory.

He noticed the tears starting to well up in her eyes as the memories of that night played through her mind. He wiped her tears away and pulled her over to the bed placing a hand on hers.

"Think you can tell me what happened?" Yuji was worried about his girlfriend. She nodded and began to tell him about what happened.

* * *

 _It was early evening and Shana was laying on her couch in her apartment dozed off. Her eyes fluttered opened when she had a light tap on her apartment door. She smiled when she saw her boyfriend, Jun standing on the other side._

 _"Oh, Jun!" She said happily._

 _"Hey, Shana." He lightly pressed his lips to her's._

 _"You should have texted or called me to let me know you were coming." She said leading him inside._

 _"What? I can't surprise you?" He chuckled._

 _That caused Shana to giggle as she walked into the kitchen with Jun following. "I was just about to get dinner started. Is there anything you'd like?" She turned on the stove and put several pots on pans on the burners. She felt him wrap his arms around her as well as turn the stove off._

 _"I'd like you." He whispered into her ear. She didn't know why, but the way he said it made her severally uncomfortable._

 _"Sorry, Jun." She giggled lightly. "But I'm not ready for that yet..."_

 _"I wasn't asking." His tone forceful. He gripped Shana by her arms and pulled her into the living room forcing her onto the couch._

 _"J-Jun.." She was starting to get scared and uncomfortable. "Wh-What are you doing?"_

 _He started running the back of his fingers down her face and the rest of her body. She was growing more and more scared the longer this went on. She hoped that someone would just burst through the door and put a stop to all of this._

 _"Shana..." He said in a hushed tone. "I want to move on to the next stage of our relationship..._

 _"I-I'm sorry, Jun..." She stammered. She tried to push him away. "But...I'm just not ready to move that far ahead yet..."_

 _He ripped her hands away from him and pushed her down to the couch hard pinning her down. "I'm not asking you!" He shouted. After that, he started to pull up on the hem of her tank top, which she held onto tightly._

 _"Stop!" She yelled. "Stop it, Jun! What's gotten into you!?"_

 _"I want you, Shana..." He said lustfully. "Don't you want me?"_

 _"Not if you're doing it like this, Jun!" She shouted. "Agh!" She screamed when she felt his palm collide with her cheek._

 _"Shut up!" He shouted. "This is what do you do to! You have to take responsibility for it!"_

 _He started to try and forcefully remove her clothes again, but she continued to struggle against him and continually yell at him stop but ignored her protests._ _ **"STOP!** " She yelled at the top of her lungs kneeing him hard in the groin. Once he was unable to move from the pain, she pushed him off of her and ran out of the apartment in a desperate attempt for help. It was a memory that had never left her mind._

* * *

She cried into Yuji's chest as she recalled the hurtful memory. The boyfriend regretted making remember what happened on that night. That was a memory that was better off forgotten. Yuji could feel nothing but anger and regret in his body as he embraced her tightly. Anger for what Jun had almost did to her and regret for making her remember something like that.

"I-I'm sorry, Shana..." He said in a regretful. "I can't believe I made you remember such a thing..."

She raised her head from his chest, wiping away her tears and placing her lips against his. She pulled back and shook her head. "You don't need to be sorry for anything, Yuji." She kissed him again. "It might sound weird, but...I'm glad I talked to you about this. I feel a lot better."

Yuji hugged his girlfriend tightly and kissed her on the temple as he embraced her. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Shana. I promise I will never do to you what Jun did."

"I know you won't." She lifted her head back up and smiled at him. "I'm saying a lot what I say that I trust you to be with me when I'm undressed after what I went through." She kissed him lightly again. "I know you won't do what he did."

He pressed his lips to her forehead before she stood back up to her closet taking out the outfit that she had chosen. Yuji turned around when she down the towel to her feet and started to change.

"I'm ready now." She said. "You can turn back around."

He stood up and walked over to her claiming her lips to his and moved back with a reassuring smile on his face. "Thank you for trusting me, Shana."

"How could I not?" She giggled. "You're the sweetest guy I've ever met."

Shana knew that Yuji was a man that she trust with her life. Not only was he always there for her, but he'd let their relationship move the pace that she wanted, despite how long it would take to move on. And Yuji was glad that she had put her trust in him.


End file.
